The Most Kawaiiest Thang
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: Becasue of a tragic acident Sakura is now paralized waist down. Now 16 moving around in a wheelchair she meets Syaoran, and realizes that some ppl are worse off . . . RR
1. Prologue

The Most Kawaii-est Thang  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
A auburn haired girl, with the most dazzling emerald eyes jumped out of bed happily as she ran downstairs, and pulled on her rollerblades. "Where are you going monster?" her brother, Touya.  
  
"Sakura no monster!" Sakura yelled as she stomped on her brother's foot with her rollerblades.  
  
"OWW!!" He yelled as Sakura skated out the door.  
  
Sakura rollerbladed all the way to Penguin Park, where she met up with her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomo-chan!" Sakura said happily as saw her raven haired friend turn around with her camcorder.  
  
"Hey Sakurie-chan!" Tomoyo said happily as she video taped her friend.  
  
"Tomo!! What did I tell you about that name it sounds so, so . . ." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Corny?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Yes, whatever that means, you know way to much for a six year old Tomo- chan." Sakura commented.  
  
"Ya well, what can I say, it runs in my blood," Tomoyo said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I heard there's a real good ice-cream store near by, lets go!" Tomoyo cheered as the ran, well in Sakura's case skated to the store.  
  
They spent the whole day playing and after a while they'd always go back to the ice-cream store for a break.  
  
"Tomo, I think we should go home, it's almost 11:00," Sakura said and yawned.  
  
"Kids give me all your money!" A harsh voice said behind them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to be faced by a group of gangsters.  
  
"Well hand it over!" The guy yelled.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, she worked hard for her money and just wasn't going to give it to some strangers.  
  
"Saku, I think we should do what they say," Tomoyo said as she took out her wallet.  
  
"Tomo, they can't do this to us, we have free will," Sakura agued, but Tomoyo didn't listen she handed her cash to the robbers.  
  
"Wow! 300 bucks we got all we need boss," One of the gangsters said.  
  
"No, what if the girl has more, we would have twice as more, make her give it to us!" The man ordered.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled as they grabbed her.  
  
Tomoyo was scared out of her wits, what were they going to do to Sakura?! Tomoyo did what her mind told her to do. Run . . . Run to Sakura's home and warn them . . .  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to punch them, but missed terribly.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled as they started to shake up upside down, a few loonies came out, but that was it.  
  
The boss bent down and collected the money, "3 dollars, that's all you have!!!!" The guy yelled at her, he spat in her face.  
  
"Y-yes," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"I'm disgusted, kill her!" The guy yelled his ordered to his mates.  
  
They started to punch her, bring blood with every blow, Sakura was to young to fight but she still tried causing her to loose more blood.  
  
They soon tock out poles, and the first one hit her, right at the back of her neck, she fell unconscious to the ground, the next were about to hit her too, but the police came, and they ran as fast as they could.  
  
Sakura's family arrived with Tomoyo and her mother, to where Sakura had been beaten; There she lay in front of their eyes limps on the flood, surrounded by blood, a helpless 6 year old, all the policeman stood there shocked.  
  
Tomoyo but her hands in front of her eyes and she cried hysterically, and her moth embraced her in a big hug.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Take her to the hospital!" Touya yelled at all the men around them.  
  
They all snapped back to reality, and carried her away in the emergency ambulance, and headed towards the hospital.  
  
She was in the emergency room for around an hour, they said she would be alright, but there might be a flaw and nothing will be clear for a few hours.  
  
She was then transferred to another room, where she stayed till morning.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Everyone asked as they stood around her bed.  
  
"Ya I feel, fine . . . except," Sakura started then panicked and started to cry.  
  
"Except what Sakura?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"I can't feel my legs!" She yelled and Tomoyo went over to her friend to comfort her.  
  
They talked to the doctor, and were informed that they think someone hit her on the back of her neck causing a reaction to her back bone, paralyzing her waist down.  
  
"Will she be able to walk after a while?" Touya asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid the damage is permanent, she will never be able to walk to face of this earth again, but we will supply you with a mechanical wheelchair, so she can still go places." The doctor informed.  
  
They nodded and took Sakura home.  
  
"Otou-san, do I have to be in this wheelchair?" Sakura asked as the reached the house.  
  
"Yes Sakura, you have to," He replied.  
  
"When can I roller-skate again outo-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Maybe never . . ." He replied.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Qleo-chan: Well I couldn't help it I had to post this up, Syao, I'm sorry you'll get a different Christmas present, I'll think of something.  
  
Syaoran: WHAT!!! You . . . You , That's sooooo unfair!  
  
Sakura: Well I didn't get a story for my birthday so it's only fair.  
  
Syaoran; But I'm her fav Character!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Well I'm her fav girl character!!!  
  
Syaoran: But I'm her fav character of them all!!  
  
Sakura: That's only cuz you're a guy, who had the most perfect chestnut hair, piercing amber eyes, most ironic personality, who . . . what and I saying your arrogant mean, self-centered brat!  
  
Syaoran: Who you love soooo o so much.  
  
Sakura: Well I might Love Eriol more,  
  
Syaoran: WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: I'm just kiddin, Syao-chan  
  
Qleo-chan: ^_^; um well okay, plz R+R.  
  
JA! 


	2. Deaf Boy Li

The Most Kawaii-est Thang  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Deaf boy Li  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
"Monster! You're going be late for school!" Touya yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Stupid Onii-chan," Sakura mumbled as she reached for her wheelchair and brought it next to her bed as she slipped in it.  
  
Kinomoto, Sakura, now 16, and going to Seijou high. Truly beautiful, but is cold hearted. In the past years people would always make fun off her, and push her off her wheelchair, making it hard for her to get back on.  
  
But Sakura still had some good times. Sakura kind of excited about this year, she'll be having her first private driving lessons. Because of her disability, she has to have a special car, where the petals aren't under your feet.  
  
She got a new motorized wheelchair from her past birthday, she loved it! It made moving a lot faster, and those stupid jerks had a harder time catching her and beating her to a pulp.  
  
She used the handles to direct the wheelchair as it moved to the ram that her father got installed a week after she came home from the accident.  
  
She quickly grabbed a toast and speeded out the door.  
  
And she finally reached her school she wheeled herself into her position, in her seatless desk.  
  
When Terada sensei was about to start the lesson, someone knocked on the door. The principal walked to the teacher and whispered something is his ear, he nodded in understanding.  
  
Then the principal walked back outside a ushered a amber eyes boy into the room.  
  
"Class, this is your new classmate, Li, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran bowed his head to the class.  
  
"Where should we sit you?" came Terada's voice, Syaoran seemed to stare inventively at him.  
  
"How about behind, Kinomoto-san, Please raise your hand." The teacher ordered, Syaoran took his glaze off the teacher and looked at the girl who was in a wheelchair, and sure enough there was a empty desk behind her.  
  
Most of the girls groaned as they saw him walk up to his desk.  
  
'Not much of a speaker . . .' Sakura said to herself.  
  
Syaoran always paid close attention to the teacher, his eyes never leaving him, even when he went to write notes; he wrote it without moving his glaze off the teacher.  
  
And yet his notes were straight, neatly handwritten on the lines perfectly.  
  
The guy was smart, real smart, he was able to answer every question on the board with ease, and when the teacher asked him to come up and answer the question on the board . . . wow! Hoe does he do it?!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sakura was a loner in her school, Tomoyo and her other friends all went to schools for the arts.  
  
But Sakura wasn't talented in anything. So she just went to good old public schools.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled after the Li boy as the bell rang, she moved her wheelchair in the direction of him.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Sakura called after him, but he just kept moving, as if he never heard her.  
  
Sakura was annoyed once she caught up to him, she wheeled herself in front of him and practically yelled, "Hey are you deaf or something!?!"  
  
He was looking at her, but she noticed he didn't look at her eyes; he was looking at her lips.  
  
'Wow, something is wrong with this dude.' Sakura said to herself as she stared at him.  
  
He replied in a weird accent, one Sakura never heard of, "Actually, I am."  
  
Sakura blinked twice before it hit her, he couldn't talk properly, that's what his accent was, it's hard to talk when you're deft almost all your life. But one question raced through her mind, if he was deaf then how did he know what she was saying?  
  
"Then how do you know what I was saying?" She asked.  
  
He glared at her, "Ef ou must know, I was thought how to read leps," he said using his funny accent.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know . . ." Sakura trailed off, Syaoran looked down at her with softer eyes.  
  
"It's okay, ou didn't know," He said, then walked off.  
  
Just then Atalia came up to Sakura, "What's a cripple like you talking to a hottie like him?" She asked disgustedly.  
  
". . ." Sakura didn't answer.  
  
"I bet you annoyed the guts out of him, that he just walked off," She retorted.  
  
"You don't know anything," was Sakura's reply.  
  
"Oh, ya? Let's just see for ourselves." Atalia said as she yelled out, "Yo, Li dude!"  
  
He just kept walking; Atalia wasn't used to having people ignore her.  
  
She stomped off to him as Sakura ran behind the corner and watched from there.  
  
'Poor Li . . ." Sakura though as Atalia tapped his roughly on the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing ignoring me!?" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry," He said in his funny accent, bowing and then headed to walk off when she pulled his arm, she just doesn't know when to stop.  
  
"Where the hell do you come from? That's some crazy accent you got," She said as she laughed with her friends behind her.  
  
He just kept walking with Atalia at his side talking to him, lucky him, if he didn't want to hear anything all he had to do was look forward.  
  
Sakura was getting annoyed, sure he could walk it off not knowing not caring, but she could, she heard every single word they said, and didn't like any comments that Atalia made.  
  
Sakura sped through the crowd in her wheelchair.  
  
"Hey Atalia, stop annoying him, he can't hear a word you say anyways." Atalia turned around, getting Syaoran's attention, he felt her movement, and turned with her to see a mad faced Sakura.  
  
"I bet he rather listen to me talk, then for him to know that you breath the same air as him!" She retorted back at Sakura.  
  
"He can't hear a word you say!" Sakura repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm deaf," Syaoran answered for himself.  
  
"Oh really? If you were deaf how come you know what I'm saying?" She said matter of factly.  
  
"I can read lips," Syaoran replied.  
  
Everyone broke into laughter except Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"Deaf boy Li!" Some started to shout.  
  
He walked out and Sakura followed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Li, it's just—"  
  
"Leave me alone!" He cut her off, "I don't need your sympathy!" With that he moved away from her and headed off in his direction.  
  
Sakura sadly directed her wheelchair home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!  
  
I'm done this chapie!!!!!!! Plzz R+R, um I think u already did the first R already though.  
  
I'd like to give thanks to . . .  
  
ME-I-AM – My very first reviewer!!! Thanks you!!! And hurting Sakura is part of my story, or else it would be incomplete!  
  
Babybluestarangel – he, he, he yes I updated finally! And why do people think I'm mean, I couldn't think of a better way to make her paralyzed waist down!  
  
S y a o - c h a n + M e – Well um you don't exactly know what happens to Syao-chan . . . yet, that's later on.  
  
Avelyn Lauren – I think you actually reviewed for ALL my fanfics!! So thankz for dat! I hope you like the fic.  
  
Okay the next time I update will be . . . lets just say hopefully sometime this month.  
  
Lol  
  
JA NE!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Qleo-chan 


	3. Hiroshi

The Most Kawaii-est Thang Chapter 2 Hiroshi By: Qleo-chan

Sakura pulled the motor leaver of her wheelchair to go on high speed, if she was to make it to school on time she had to do the necessary.

As she stopped in front of her class, and opened the door, she found everyone huddled around the new student's desk.

_'I wonder . . .'_ Sakura wheeled herself near the crowd, but she couldn't see above them, and how was she supposed to get through them?

"Awww he's so kawaii!" she heard Atalia say.

_'Wasn't it just yesterday that Atalia was making fun of Li? Now she's saying he's cute, what I don't get it,'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Don't touch it he isn't used to strangers, and he doesn't really act proper around them either," She heard Syaoran say.

"Class settle down, and don't any of you even dare bring in a pet, Syaoran only gets to bring in his dog because it's his hearing dog."

_'Oh, so that's what it is . . .'_

After everyone moved out of her way Sakura moved her wheelchair into place.

She turned around to face the amber eyed boy, who was no doubt glaring at her, she had she done?

She then looked at the growling golden retriever, and smiled at it, she always had a weak spot for animals, even harsh ones. The dog made eye contact with her, and he stopped growling, she started to pat his head, and he went and started to lick her fingers. She giggled softly.

She stared at Syaoran who had now a chocked expression on his face. She was transfixed by his eyes, while the dog still licked her fingers happily.

"He never responded to others well before," Syaoran whispered to he in his strange yet somehow kawaii accent.

"He seems nice," Sakura replied.

"You don't understand when I was coming here, I had to hold him back from biting a little boy's hand off," Syaoran said not loosing eye contact with her.

"Well there is always a first to everything," Sakura said, as she looked back at the dog that was licking her fingers.

"What's his name?" Syaoran read her lips.

"Hiroshi," Syaoran replied, as he started to scratch behind Hiroshi's ear, making it dark in delight.

"Mr. Li, Mss. Kinomoto, I hope that dog doesn't mean more to you then your grades!" Their sensei yelled at them.

"No sensei!" The cheered together.

Hiroshi stuck out his tongue breathing heavily in delight.

The day went on smoothly, and it seemed like one of the best days in Sakura's life ever since the accident, Hiroshi even almost bit Atalia. Unfortunately Syaoran was able to stop him, and she had to restrain from wheeling herself over there scratching the dog's ear and say _"good boy." _

"Hiroshi seems to really enjoy your company," Syaoran told Sakura; the dog had traced her scent for the 10th time that day, smiling happily at her.

"Hey boy," Sakura said in a baby voice to the dog in front of her, scratching its belly. "Who's a good boy?" She said in the same tone.

The bell rang, and Sakura stopped petting Hiroshi, "See you later," She said and gave a weak smile, and motored her chair to class.

"Hay wait up!" Sakura turned around, to see Syaoran holding on the leach for the dog that was franticly racing towards Sakura. Sakura smiled down on it. "Hey Hiro-chan!" She greeted, as she started to scratch its belly.

"He seems he just can't get enough of you," Syaoran smiled at her, making her face turned an unusual shade of red. Hiroshi stopped breathing heavily with glee and ran behind Sakura's wheel chair and started to push it towards Syaoran, till they were inches apart. He then crawled under it and pushed it from under making Sakura tip over and practically fall on the ground, but Syaoran caught her in his arms.

"Hitoshi! What has gotten into you?" Syaoran says strictly at the dog. But it seemed like Hiroshi didn't listen he started to run around the couple, making his leach tangle them together. And the two stayed like that, clung to each other, with an over joyed golden retriever.

"Hiroshi!" Syaoran demanded, the dog unwillingly untangled his leach. Syaoran bowed to Sakura as to say sorry after he settled her down in her wheelchair. "I'm very sorry Kinomoto, I don't know what got into him," Syaoran apologized. "It's okay, I need to be getting home now."

"I'll walk you there it's the best I can do for how my dog reacted." Syaoran insisted. Sakura nodded her head, and let him walk her home.

Once they arrived at her house, Syaoran apologized one last time, and once Sakura was about to open the door, it swung open for her.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU!!!???" A very angry Touya yelled. "Hi onni-chan," Sakura said sheepishly.

Touya's mad face directed itself to a glaring Syaoran, and a growling dog. "And who the hell are you!!?" Even though Syaoran couldn't hear him he could defiantly tell he was screaming. "Li Syaoran," he said calmly. "I don't like you." Touya yell furiously, grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her in the house and slammed the door in front of his face.

You could hear a few things bashing around till Sakura came to the door and opened it. "I'm so sorry Li-kun my brother is a little over protective, and he never likes it when any guys are around me, so don't take it personally." Syaoran nodded, bowed in respect and walked away with a happy dog.

"See you tomorrow," Syaoran told her, before he was out of site.

Okay all I have to do now is Born To Be Miserable. And it the prologue so no one has actually scene the story yet so I think I'll just post all my stories up tonight or tomorrow, no tonight and ya well I have my website about the **_contest!_**

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!

Qleo-chan


End file.
